


Smart-Ass

by salixbabylon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon





	Smart-Ass

"I just can't believe there's actually a planet that's got the nerve to try and use Jedi for a virgin sacrifice to their gods. I was _joking_ when I offered us; don't they have sarcasm on this planet?"

" _I_ can't believe you couldn't talk them out of it," Qui-Gon growled.

There was a rustling noise as Obi-Wan shrugged. "They didn't seem likely to take no for an answer. Those pointy sticks didn't seem like much of a threat until they started herding us back into this cave."

"And I suppose it escaped your notice that the cave was made of erochlorium? Thereby creating a Force-dampening field for a three-meter radius?"

There was a cough and a shuffling noise from the other side of the pitch-black cave. "I was a little distracted by the pointy sticks. And the shaking ground. And the, um, volcano-noises not too far off."

"I see. You were distracted. And now we're trapped, and the only way out," here Qui-Gon gave a long-suffering sigh, "is by the sacrifice of your virginity."

There was a sound of feet scuffling in the dusty pebbles.

"You didn't try very hard, did you, Obi-Wan?"

"Um. Perhaps not as much as I could have, no."

"Did you, Padawan, perhaps have something you would like to tell me?"

There was a very long pause, almost a silence, if not for the harsh breathing of Obi-Wan and the serene inhalations of his master, trying to meditate away his irritation. Outside the cave, an eager throng waited for the erochlorium rocks to change color and neutralize in response to the sentient beings inside achieving an orgasm their goddess found worthy.

A very quiet voice almost-whispered, "I'm attracted to you, Master," cracking only slightly on the second word.

Qui-Gon's smirk was audible in his reply, "I am quite aware of that. Is there, however, a reason you decided this would be a good opportunity to coerce me into fucking you?"

Obi-Wan's gasp at his master's crudity was gratifying on so many levels. As was his stammered, "Um. I didn't mean to- I mean, I guess it looks-" Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "Bantha bollocks. I didn't mean to _coerce_ you into anything."

Qui-Gon waited patiently for his student to finish choking on excuses and spit out the truth.

"I guess I hoped I'd seduce you into it and you'd secretly have wanted me all along," Obi-Wan finally admitted.

"I see. And if that were the case, that I had been suppressing such a longing in my heart, you thought it would be all right to manipulate me into acting on it _now_ , despite whatever reasons I might have?"

Obi-Wan made a gurgling noise but was interrupted before any words came out.

"In your well-thought-out fantasies, I suppose the facts that I am your Master, that there is a delicate power balance between us, that there is a substantial age difference, not to mention that we are of the same gender and that heretofore the only romantic relationship you have known me to have was with a woman – these were all such insubstantial concerns that they didn't merit addressing?"

More gurgling in the darkness.

Switching tactics, Qui-Gon softened his voice to a seductive purr for his final blow. "Are you also aware, Padawan, that I have taken the optional celibacy vow?"

A gasp confirmed that Obi-Wan had decidedly _not_ known. "But..."

"Yes?"

"But... You're so... But..." His sputters of outrage seemed to rob him of thought. "It's _not_ mandatory, right?"

Qui-Gon tried not to laugh. "No. It is not."

"But... _Why_? Why would you _do_ such a thing?" Obi-Wan asked in the same tone of voice he might use if told that his Master had voluntarily decided to become a slime-farmer at some Outer Rim planet.

"Irrelevant," Qui-Gon said in a tone that was not to be questioned. "And I'm not breaking my vow of celibacy just because of your lack of control over your tongue."

There was a silence where Obi-Wan could almost hear his master thinking.

"Perfect. Your smart mouth got us into this problem; now it can get us out. Come over here and suck my cock."

Total silence met his demand. Silence that reverberated with Obi-Wan's shock, on so very many levels.

"Uhh..."

"In some cultures oral sex is considered more intimate that procreative sex. I think I recall reading in the data report that Kaerts D'Lawso 9 is such a culture. Therefore, oral sex will satisfy their customs, preserve your virginity, and compromise my vow less than anal intercourse would." Qui-Gon grinned in the dark. "Therefore, come suck my cock, Obi-Wan."

He could practically _hear_ his padawan blink.

The pout, when he spoke, was more than audible – it was almost tangible. "Fine."

"Do you have an objection to this plan?"

"I-"

"Did you bring any lubricant?" he interrupted. "No? Well then. We'll just have to hope this is good enough."

Obi-Wan let out a breathy sigh. "All right. Master," he added.

Pebbles scattered as Obi-Wan shuffled his way forward, towards the source of Qui-Gon's voice. Without access to the Force, he was as clumsy as any being and Qui-Gon made a mental note to work on his training in that area later.

Wary hands brushed against Qui-Gon's chest as Obi-Wan tripped over an uneven spot in the rock. He reached out and steadied the young man, holding him by the shoulders. There was an uncertain pause and Qui-Gon tried not to laugh again, knowing his padawan wasn't certain where or how to start.

"Kneel."

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan's fingers traced down his Master's body as he lowered himself to his knees. They fluttered against Qui-Gon's thighs, then crept under the bottom of his tunic.

After another short pause, Obi-Wan untied his master's leggings and slowly lowered them to his knees. Qui-Gon adjusted his tunic to hang more openly, then stroked a reassuring hand down his padawan's cheek before pulling him forward by the neck.

It was a dare, a taunt, and a tease all in one.

Luckily, Obi-Wan rose to the occasion. His somewhat clammy hands stroked up Qui-Gon's thighs, feeling the shape and curve of muscles. Warm breaths fell on his groin, finally culminating in a brief moist touch of tongue as one calloused hand wrapped around the base of Qui-Gon's erection.

Jedi masters do not usually make unnecessary noises, but as Qui-Gon let his body relax back against the cave wall, he thought this might be an appropriate time for an exception.

He sighed and let the pleasure wash over him, savoring the joy of being touched after so long a period of abstinence.

Obi-Wan's nervousness seemed to evaporate at the sound of his master's pleasure and his tentative licking quickly turned into sloppy, eager tonguing. After a deep breath as if he was going to dive in, warm wetness enclosed Qui-Gon's cock as his hand began to stroke in a steady rhythm.

It seemed to last forever. Qui-Gon let the moans and gasps spill out of his mouth, closing his eyes against the darkness and giving himself fully over to the pleasure of Obi-Wan's inexperienced mouth.

Obi-Wan removed the hand balancing him on Qui-Gon's thigh, moaning and humming in a way that sent delicious thrills up his master's shaft and throughout his entire body. It didn't take a Jedi to sense where Obi-Wan's other hand had gone, as his padawan's body jerked and fell forward, gagging on his mouthful as a result.

"Careful." Qui-Gon reached a reassuringly steady hand down to Obi-Wan's head. "Here let me help," he offered. Both hands came to hold Obi-Wan's head in place with a gentle grip. "Hold your hand steady at the base, so you don't choke."

Obi-Wan made an affirmative noise and Qui-Gon began to move his hips forward and back in a rocking motion, fucking his padawan's mouth slowly.

This time it was more of a whine than a moan that reverberated around Qui-Gon's erection.

The feeling built, not in his balls nor even in his body, but seemingly in the very rocks around them. Obi-Wan's hand squeezed hard around his shaft, and the sound of a frenzied rustling inside leggings was barely audible over the sucking and slurping and guttural groans.

Qui-Gon's own sighs of pleasure were far quieter, but they grew as Obi-Wan suddenly sucked hard, jerking his hand up and down Qui-Gon's cock as his body writhed forward. He rubbed up against his master's legs in an abrupt motion that ended with a crescendo of moans and finally a wordless shout of pleasure.

With a short, quick tug, Qui-Gon pulled his padawan's head back onto task and thrust shallowly into the panting mouth before reaching his own blissful peak.

Opening his eyes, Qui-Gon blinked at the sudden reddish glow of the cave surrounding them. More than that, the inflow of Force energy all in a sudden pleasurable rush felt almost like a second orgasm.

Obi-Wan, still kneeling at his feet, moaned wantonly at the sensation.

As their breathing evened out, they separated, rearranging clothing and cleaning up as much as possible with a spare rag Obi-Wan refused to explain.

The dim light allowed them to see each other once again, and Qui-Gon smiled at the uncertain expression on his padawan's face.

"It seems that we can leave now. Have you learned the importance of watching your mouth, Obi-Wan?"

A brilliant grin was given back to him. "Yes Master. I definitely have."


End file.
